


Ancora rotto

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Steve aveva preso a rigirarsi nel sonno, in uno stato di dormiveglia, preso da una sensazione di disagio: Bucky, durante la notte, cercava spesso il contatto con lui e il suo calore, e ormai lui ci si era così abituato che, quando non succedeva, il suo sonno diventava disturbato e alla fine si svegliava.Riaperti gli occhi, trovò il letto vuoto e sfatto. Questo lo fece subito preoccupare: non era raro che le notti di Bucky fossero agitate e tormentate, ma quando prendeva e si allontanava, significava che la cosa era più seria del solito."





	Ancora rotto

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

Rumori metallici diversi e cigolii di oscura provenienza si sovrapponevano nei suoi sensi, dandogli una percezione di caos, le immagini che gli sembrava di vedere erano veloci e parevano mescolarsi le une con le altre; altri suoni simili a voci e urla lo raggiungevano, tra cui anche quelle che riconosceva come sue, durante le torture, confondendo la sua mente; ed elicotteri, luci accecanti, passi veloci, una sensazione di pericolo addosso, di essere braccato e di doversi difendere, al primo momento opportuno... Scappare, nascondersi, mantenere il sangue freddo e ricordare che, se voleva, nessuno poteva ferirlo e fargli del male; che se voleva, poteva spezzare il collo di chiunque, con una sola stretta della sua mano, far schizzare il sangue dalle vene di esseri umani, anche di soldati addestrati, strappare il cuore dal petto, come se fosse una mela da un albero...

Fu in quel momento che guardò la sua mano sinistra, osservandone il lucido metallo, contro i raggi di luna che penetravano dalla finestra facendolo quasi risplendere, nelle sue scheggiature e finiture dorate, e si accorse di essere ansimante e agitato, tra le lenzuola di un letto mezzo sfatto: tutto il resto era sfocato. Cercò di calmare il respiro e si accorse di essere sudato e che si sentiva confuso, come se si fosse ritrovato in una realtà diversa, da un momento all'altro: una realtà che non ricordava. Poi, la nebbia si diradò dagli occhi e dalla mente e si ricordò di dove fosse e su cosa stesse per posare la sua mano di vibranio: il petto di Steve era a pochi centimetri dalle sue dita, già aperte e tese a creare una morsa su quella pelle chiara; l'istante dopo, si sentì prendere dal panico: se non si fosse svegliato in tempo, se non si fosse fermato, il cuore di Steve...

***

Steve aveva preso a rigirarsi nel sonno, in uno stato di dormiveglia, preso da una sensazione di disagio: Bucky, durante la notte, cercava spesso il contatto con lui e il suo calore, e ormai lui ci si era così abituato che, quando non succedeva, il suo sonno diventava disturbato e alla fine si svegliava.

Riaperti gli occhi, trovò il letto vuoto e sfatto. Questo lo fece subito preoccupare: non era raro che le notti di Bucky fossero agitate e tormentate, ma quando prendeva e si allontanava, significava che la cosa era più seria del solito. Perciò, si alzò immediatamente dalle lenzuola e si mosse nel corridoio, chiamandolo e mettendosi a cercarlo per l'appartamento.

***

Bucky non era potuto restare accanto a lui un attimo di più, perché non era più sicuro di niente, in quel momento, e il solo pensiero che avrebbe potuto affondare la sua mano sul suo petto, fino a strappargli il cuore, lo stava terrorizzando.

Nel Wakanda gli avevano tolto ogni condizionamento legato alle parole del libro rosso, che attivavano la sua furia e la sua sottomissione ai voleri dell'Hydra; eppure, sembrava non essere stato sufficiente. Nulla era riuscito ancora a togliergli dalla mente il suo passato, come quella sensazione di essere sempre nel posto sbagliato, di non avere, anzi, nessun posto, di non avere una “casa”...

Poi, c'era Steve, che gli aveva permesso di avere finalmente un'alternativa di vita, non più come ricercato, un appartamento confortevole da dividere con lui, completamente diverso da quello che aveva avuto, dall’ultimo in cui era stato a Bucarest, diverso da ogni luogo che avesse abitato ancora prima... pieno di confort ultramoderni, cibo sempre in frigo e nulla di cui preoccuparsi; ma il posto in cui si sentiva finalmente in pace era al suo fianco: durante il giorno, nelle sue missioni, e la notte, quando si stringeva al suo corpo e lui gli cingeva la schiena e gliela scaldava, gli scioglieva i muscoli tesi e gli accarezzava i capelli folti e disordinati, affondandoci le dita, come se gli appartenessero; e lo guardava, con uno sguardo luminoso, intensamente, come se fosse qualcosa di bellissimo, e poi lo baciava ancora e ancora, fino a che i loro fiati non diventavano persi e impazziti. E tutto quel calore li accendeva di desiderio e li faceva perdere, fino a sentire che erano una cosa sola...

E aveva rischiato di ucciderlo e di perdere ciò che rendeva la sua vita degna di essere vissuta. Certo, non pensava che Steve Rogers, alias Capitan America, si sarebbe fatto uccidere come un pivello, da una mano di vibranio. Dopotutto, non si era fatto uccidere da lui, nemmeno quando era sotto controllo dell’Hydra, però... Però, aveva rischiato di fargli comunque del male, e questo significava che non era ancora stabile, significava che non era affidabile… forse, che non poteva rimanere con lui. Un sogno, quel momento quasi perfetto della sua vita, stava per infrangersi come un vetro rotto da un pugno.

Doveva riflettere e, in quel momento, il divano, messo davanti ad una grande vetrata che dava sulle luci della città, sembrava il posto più invitante della casa.

Non seppe quanto tempo era passato, prima di sentire dei passi, anche se felpati, e il suo nome pronunciato diverse volte, da una voce che gli sembrava lontana; invece, era dietro le sue spalle.

La sua mente continuava ad essere assente, per lunghi intervalli di tempo in cui si perdeva in immagini confuse, contorte, in cui gli sembrava che nulla fosse vero e che tutto fosse fin troppo reale...

Il suo sguardo era come catturato dalle luci esterne e sembrava che la voce non volesse uscirgli dalla gola.

Steve si accorse di lui, una volta arrivato nell’ampio salotto, e gli si avvicinò piano. Avrebbe voluto sedersi accanto a lui, toccarlo e parlargli, ma si avvide che in quel momento era come in trance e, a causa di questo particolare stato, temette di fare anche la minima mossa sbagliata; perciò restò in piedi accanto al divano, in attesa.

"Buck," mormorò con la voce più morbida e gentile che riuscisse a modulare, "posso?"

Tutto quello che Bucky riuscì a fare in quell’istante fu irrigidirsi, come se fosse un riflesso condizionato, perché abituato a reagire a quel modo con chiunque si trovasse troppo vicino. Mosse leggermente le pupille verso di lui, senza spostare il volto, fino a guardarlo per un attimo, come se volesse essere sicuro che stesse bene, di non avergli arrecato danni e, dopo un istante in cui fissò gli occhi nei suoi, li abbassò in un leggero cenno, come a dargli il consenso di avvicinarsi a lui e sedersi.

Steve si avvicinò lentamente, evitando qualsiasi movimento brusco. Si sedette accanto a lui e per qualche momento rimase immobile. Riusciva a vedere la rigidità dei suoi muscoli, la tensione dei suoi lineamenti, ma più di tutto vedeva quanto precario fosse l'equilibrio che impediva a Bucky di crollare completamente. Era un soldato addestrato, un uomo forte, ma in quel momento vedeva in lui una creatura così ferita e fragile da poter andare in frantumi con un tocco. E per questo non osava fare ciò che avrebbe tanto desiderato, cioè stringerlo, accarezzarlo, proteggerlo dai fantasmi della sua mente.

"Cosa è successo?" chiese a bassa voce.

Lui allontanò immediatamente lo sguardo, sentendo di non desiderare di parlare, perché significava far preoccupare Steve e ciò avrebbe voluto dire vedere sul suo volto il senso di colpa per non averlo liberato già settant’anni prima e aver permesso che gli facessero tutto quello che lo aveva portato ad essere una macchina di morte senza volontà… e a non esserne ancora uscito, nonostante tutto l'aiuto che gli avevano dato: lui, T-Challa, Shuri, Sam....Non bastava mai, non era mai abbastanza, e non voleva vedere ancora quell'espressione di fallimento sul bel volto del suo amato Steve, che avrebbe meritato una vita migliore, senza ulteriori guai al di fuori del "lavoro".

"Va… tutto bene..." provò a rispondere, senza accorgersi che la voce sembrava insicura e anche un po' cadenzata, come se fosse robotica. "Non avevo più sonno... volevo pensare."

Steve sapeva perfettamente che stava mentendo, cercava di minimizzare come al solito, ma aveva imparato che in quei momenti occorreva pazienza e delicatezza per far sì che Bucky si lasciasse andare.

"Già. Beh, neanch'io ho sonno. Ti va di condividere i tuoi pensieri con me?"

Bucky sospirò, riconoscendo quella testardaggine che aveva sempre avuto, anche quando era ancora un decimo della stazza di adesso e le prendeva di santa ragione anche da bulletti di strada.

Sapeva che non si sarebbe arreso finché non sarebbero arrivati al punto, e trovò tedioso pensare ad un giro di parole per cercare di fargli cambiare argomento o stancarlo e farlo tornare a dormire. O finire per far finta di dormire… Così, alla fine, tirò fuori il rospo, per quanto potesse far male.

"Sono… ancora rotto… Steve…" disse con voce amara, mentre i suoi occhi non si allontanavano dall’orizzonte.

Steve, provando un nodo in gola, si avvicinò un po' di più e tentò di sollevare lentamente la mano fino ai suoi capelli per posarvi una carezza, sperando che Bucky non lo rifiutasse.

"Lo so... non devi nasconderti da me" gli rispose, con quanta più comprensione avesse.

Bucky sentì di essere rimasto sorpreso dalla sua risposta, ammettendo a se stesso di non essersela aspettata; soprattutto, la calma e l'accettazione con cui la sua voce l'aveva pronunciata.

L'attimo dopo, pensò che doveva essere la voce della sua incoscienza a non fargli capire _cosa_ questo significasse. Perché Steve Rogers poteva affrontare qualunque cosa, anche ciò che sembrava impossibile...

Lasciò che le sue dita raggiungessero i suoi capelli e ancora una volta, come sempre accadeva, ne sentiva il tocco piacevole e confortevole, ma non poteva permettere, questa volta, di farsi distrarre da questo; quindi, si scostò, portando il viso ad allontanarsi da lui ed abbassarsi, con lo sguardo perso nel voto.

"Quindi… sai che non posso ancora vivere assieme agli altri... assieme a te" mormorò, con un'espressione di ghiaccio che teneva bloccate tutte le sue emozioni: la mascella serrata, gli occhi dilatati, persino le narici, come se si stesse preparando ad un'azione. Come ad aspettarsi che Steve potesse davvero scacciarlo da un momento all’altro. "Potrei ferirvi in qualunque momento."

"Se desideri vivere lontano da tutti, non te lo impedirò. Ma di me non riuscirai a liberarti, Buck" gli rispose, cercando ancora di accarezzargli delicatamente la nuca sfuggente. "Non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti a tormentarti da solo."

Bucky lascò andare un sospiro angoscioso, portando le mani a coprirsi il viso, sentendosi esasperato: possibile che quel grosso, muscoloso stupido non capisse cosa significasse stare assieme a lui, preoccuparsi perennemente che non perdesse la testa, occuparsi di non lasciarlo con pensieri che in realtà non lo abbandonavano mai, se non per pochi momenti?

"Non capisci che sei tu… che devo proteggere… da me stesso?" disse, con voce più tormentata e tremante, quasi di disperazione, perché sapeva che Steve non sarebbe mai riuscito a toglierselo di dosso, nemmeno il suo odore, il suo sguardo, il suono della sua voce… e nemmeno avrebbe voluto, in una situazione normale, perché lo amava più della sua stessa vita.

Solo che la sua vita, per un attimo, era stata nella sua mano...

"E poi, non sono così egoista da volerti solo per me, quando è il mondo intero che ha bisogno di te" aggiunse, in tono più calmo, come se avesse recuperato per un attimo il sangue freddo.

Steve gli rispose con un leggero sorriso, cercando di sdrammatizzare un po' il momento.

"Forse sei ancora legato a vecchie abitudini, ma ti assicuro che non ho più bisogno che tu mi protegga" disse con gentilezza. "Buck... non intendo abbandonare il mondo a se stesso. Ma neppure intendo lasciar andare te. Non ho potuto salvarti per troppo tempo, adesso affronterò con te qualunque cosa" aggiunse, avvicinandosi di più a lui, quasi a volerlo avvolgere in un abbraccio.

 _“Ti assicuro che non ho più bisogno che tu mi protegga”_ , quella frase si ripeté varie volte nella testa di Bucky, facendolo irritare: logico che lo pensasse, lui era Capitan America, l’eroe del mondo, e non si era accorto minimamente di essere stato ad un passo dalla sua mano…

La “mano dell'Hydra”, così l'aveva chiamata quel topo di fogna del Dott. Zola, guardandolo con soddisfazione, dopo avergli impiantato il suo primo braccio di metallo, che tante vite avrebbe spezzato… Steve non lo vedeva, il pericolo, in quello… ma se lui era ancora quella "mano", nella sua mente...

Il suo movimento fu talmente fulmineo che Steve nemmeno se ne accorse, se non quando le dita di Bucky si stringevano già attorno al suo collo, proprio sul pomo d'Adamo, mentre lo sguardo del suo amico d’infanzia gli si piantava negli occhi, mostrando un intento omicida.

Steve sussultò dalla sorpresa, e il suo primo istinto fu reagire, ma si rese conto immediatamente di cosa Bucky stesse cercando di fare: voleva metterlo alla prova, e l’unica cosa che poteva fare era sostenere il suo sguardo.

"Non stai... dimostrando... niente" fece, con il respiro spezzato. "Io... sarò con te... fino... alla fine."

Quella era la _loro_ frase, quella che aveva riportato Bucky da lui.

"Smettila" gli intimò questi, con voce aggressiva, quasi volesse pregarlo, in realtà, di lasciarlo finalmente andare. "Non puoi salvarmi" aggiunse, avvicinando il volto al suo, cercando di rendere il suo sguardo ancora più duro. "Non puoi… venire con me…"

Nella sua follia non ci avrebbe trascinato proprio Steve, perché dentro di sé pensava che, se non poteva essere aggiustato, era solo un rottame da abbandonare in una discarica.

Steve non rispose, non reagì, continuando solo a sostenere testardamente il suo sguardo. E la sua, sembrava una sicurezza limpida e incrollabile.

Bucky si era accorto che Steve sosteneva il confronto, voleva vedere fino a dove sarebbe arrivato e sapeva che, in quel momento, era abbastanza lucido da non arrivare a fargli del male sul serio; ma come poteva fargli capire quello che per lui era palese? Prima o poi, il controllo lo avrebbe perso lo stesso... Doveva farlo annaspare, almeno un po’, per fargli capire che non scherzava.

Le sue dita di metallo si strinsero misuratamente, un po’ di più, in modo da bloccargli quasi del tutto il respiro.

"Avanti, reagisci" mormorò mellifluo, vedendo l’altro continuare a sostenere il suo sguardo, convinto di non poter capitolare. "Colpiscimi, Capitano Rogers"

Voleva aizzarlo, fargli capire che doveva distaccarsi dal suo senso del dovere e dai sentimenti profondi che li legavano.

"Non ne... ho... bisogno" Steve rispose soltanto, respirando vistosamente a fatica.

Quella risposta ebbe il solo effetto di rendere la morsa più stretta, ma ancora non fatale, ma vedeva il viso di Steve sudato, in fiamme e col fiato corto. Eppure, non reagiva.

Gli sarebbe bastato un braccio, per immobilizzarlo o farlo volare dall'altro lato della stanza, allontanandolo, eppure restava completamente immobile, a subire quel trattamento. Si sarebbe fatto ammazzare da lui? Sì, probabilmente sì… glielo leggeva nei suoi occhi limpidi e azzurri come il cielo. E quella cosa doveva finire lì.

Con uno scatto di reni, si sollevò dal divano, portando col suo peso Steve a stendersi sotto di lui e aggiunse anche l'altra mano ad avvolgere quella di metallo, per fare più pressione. In questo modo, anche la sua parte ancora umana, sarebbe stata complice di quel gesto insano e traditore...

"Di cosa non hai bisogno? Della tua vita, Steve? Di questa vita? Non ti rendi conto, invece, che non hai bisogno di me?" gli urlò, con lo sguardo stravolto, gli occhi accesi come quelli di un pazzo, come preda di uno stato d'esaltazione, non più tanto cosciente...

"Tu sei... casa mia... io ho... bisogno di te..." balbettò Steve, posando la propria mano sulle sue, in un solo leggero contatto, solo quello… e senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Bucky.

A quelle parole e quel tocco, le sue mani allentarono improvvisamente la presa dal collo.

 _Casa_ : sapeva cosa significava quella parola per Steve, perché aveva lo stesso significato anche per lui. Era qualcosa che racchiudeva tutto: un plaid sotto cui rifugiarsi, quando la stufa non era abbastanza; un pasto frugale da dividersi; una spalla a cui aggrapparsi, quando la vita ti colpiva amaramente, quando la febbre era troppo alta per poter uscire e si passava il pomeriggio tra sciroppi e panni da bagnare nell'acqua fredda, a parlare di sogni quando non ci si poteva permettere nemmeno le cose più semplici.

Era quel "fino alla fine" che prima non aveva voluto ascoltare, ma che lo colpiva sempre al cuore e faceva male, perché Steve meritava di meglio, di più di quello che era lui.

Il suo viso si era abbassato, coperto dai fili castani disordinati dei capelli, lo sguardo acceso si era spento in un istante, i suoi lineamenti rilasciati, come se fossero quelli di una bambola senza vita, le sue braccia si erano riposizionate, morbide, sulle gambe, mentre Steve, sotto di lui, tossiva e riprendeva fiato, con il viso completamente rosso e i segni delle sue dita sul collo.

"Steve..." mormorò debolmente, e delle gocce caddero dal suo viso sulla canottiera che copriva il petto dell'altro, lasciandolo di stucco. "Non ce la faccio… perdonami…"

A Steve si spezzò il cuore nel momento in cui le lacrime di Bucky gli bagnarono il petto e provò un moto di ribellione a tuto quel dolore. Imponendosi di calmare e regolarizzare il respiro, sollevò le braccia e circondò le spalle dell'altro, attirandolo con dolcezza a sé.

"Non devo perdonarti niente. Qualsiasi cosa tu veda nei tuoi incubi, la persona che apre gli occhi accanto a me è Bucky, solo Bucky. E non mi farebbe mai del male" mormorò, accarezzandogli i capelli. "Non ti ho mai chiesto di cancellare tutto quello che hai subito, so che non puoi. Voglio solo starti accanto... puoi concedermi questo?" chiese, stringendolo sul proprio corpo, stesi sul divano, cercando di recuperare la calma tramite lente carezze.

Se Bucky avesse potuto dare un nome al conforto, questo avrebbe potuto essere il petto di Steve su cui veniva stretto dalle sue braccia. Quella stretta, al contrario di quella che aveva usato lui, era gentile e accogliente ed era sinceramente votata alla protezione delle debolezze e delle fragilità altrui. Era come sentirsi nudo e venire avvolti da un caldo e protettivo tessuto, che lo circondava come una benda benefica, su cui avrebbe potuto sfogare qualunque dolore e ferita.

Aveva tentato di rinunciarvi, per il suo bene, ma non c'era riuscito.

"Non è vero che non posso farti del male. Mentre eri addormentato… la mia mano… si è mossa per ucciderti..." sussurrò, con voce rotta e un’altra lacrima che accarezzava la sua guancia.

Steve sospirò piano: eccola infine, la vera ragione per cui Bucky si era allontanato dalla loro stanza. Ora, capiva cosa lo aveva tormentato tutto quel tempo.

"Ma non l'ha fatto. Non l'hai fatto. So che volevi dimostrarmi di potermi uccidere, ma non devi. So che la tua mano potrebbe farlo. Ma so anche che tu, Bucky, il mio Bucky, ti fermerai sempre."

A Bucky venne da stringersi più forte a quel petto, strofinandovi il viso rigato e umido di pianto. Era così dolce anche sentire quanto la voce di Steve fosse sicura e convinta di ciò che diceva...

Ma lui sapeva che "fermarsi" avrebbe sempre richiesto uno sforzo enorme di autocontrollo, che non lo avrebbe fatto vivere in pace per chissà quanto tempo.

"E se… non riuscissi? Se non riuscissi ad essere meno fragile di così?" chiese, posando la mano sul suo cuore e stringendola a pugno. "Steve, potrò contare su di te, in quel momento?"

Sollevò il volto sul suo, quanto bastava per guardarsi negli occhi e fargli la muta richiesta di pensare lui a “sistemarlo”, nel caso non si fosse fermato.

Steve sentì un tremito di sdegno attraversarlo. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo fissò profondamente perché capisse bene ciò che voleva dirgli.

"Bucky, io ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro e so che sei ancora tu. Ferito, fragile, ma ancora tu. E non saranno né i ricordi né gli incubi a cancellarlo. Io sarò qui per tirartene fuori e farti tornare da me. Sempre."

Sembrava sempre inutile ragionare con Steve e cercare di fargli capire che non poteva sempre controllare tutto… e in quel momento, Bucky si sentiva profondamente stanco, come se avesse esaurito tutto quello che lo animava. Voleva solo guardare le luci della città, stretto al petto di Steve, a sentire il cuore di lui battere sotto il suo orecchio allenato finemente e restare in silenzio.

"Dovrò farmelo bastare" mormorò, posando un bacio dove prima era caduta una lacrima.


End file.
